super_fanon_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium
Story An all new region is coming your way, The Yota region. Xenon Town was a quiet and peaceful place. Then, Team Radioactive came!!! They turned peaceful Xenon town into busy, polluted Xenon City! Team Radioactive wants to turn the beautiful nature of the pokemon world into big cities to make money. Get a pokemon, Become a champion and STOP TEAM RADIOACTIVE!!!!! Also, 4 new types are introduced: Cosmic, Sound, Light and Special. And a new Status: Soaked! Characters Jake: The male protagonist in Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium Xena: The female protagonist in Pokemon Uranium and Neptunium Professer Spruce: '''He is a young professer that gives you your first pokemon\ '''Nico: '''Your main rival as a boy and your best friend '''Nina: '''Your main rival as a girl and your best friend '''Patrick: '''Your Secondary rival '''Julia: Your Thirdary Rival Pokedex: Regular 001: Wheataca Grass 002: Frescalla Grass/Ice 003: Alfalfreeze Grass/Ice 004: Flartle Fire 005: Flortise Fire/Ground 006: Tuaturtas Fire/Ground 007: Aarduct Water 008: Sewanteater Water/Poison 009: Grimeodillo Water/Poison 010: Tretoad Grass/Flying 011: Flightoad Grass/Flying 012: Ribbitair Grass/Flying 013: Chirplink Flying/Sound 014: Quartine Flying/Sound 015: Notine Flying/Sound 016: Lightza Electric 017: Pitchning Electric 018: Nightricity Electric/Dark 019: Kentapod Bug 020: Coonleaf Bug 021: Flipperfly Bug/Flying 022: Celepede Bug/Cosmic 023: Celapod Bug/Cosmic 024: Celefly Bug/Cosmic 025: Steaseam Water/Fire 026: Smosplash Water/Fire 027: Moonlite Normal 028: Pixiton Normal/Fairy 029: Draclet Dragon 030: Galalet Dragon/Cosmic 031: Unilet Dragon/Cosmic 032: Spaceon Cosmic 033: Lumineceon Light 034: Vibrateon Sound 035: Specon Special 036: Pyryter Fire/Bug 037: Webantula Fire/Bug More to come! Pokedex: Legendary 321: Flarus Fire/Water 322: Wateus Water/Grass 323: Graseus Grass/Fire 324: Mew (Strand 2) Psychic/Fairy 325: Mewtwo (Strand 2) Psychic/Fairy 326: Zeaqus Poison 327: Jackaloop Normal/Rock 328: Moltuck Fire/Flying 329: Lavoose Fire/Flying 330: Xeleona Psychic/Light 331: Uraniroo Poison/Special 332: Neptudile Water/Special 333: Plutron Special/Cosmic New Moves * The move was already a move before the game and it switched types Cosmic: Space Blast Astroflare Saturn Swap Zero Blast Spacial Force Lunar Rain Meteor Mash* Cosmic Power* Lunar Dance* Dark Void* Light: Sololink Shining Bright Energy Source Shimmerblast Solar Beam* Sound: Echolocation Volume Limit Tempo Beam Stuck-in-the-head Hyper Voice* Special U-Flare N-Soak P-Beam Water: Drench Pump New Abilities Inner You: Transforms into Inner Form Burn Degree: If the opponent is hit with any move with a critical hit, it is burned Electronic Pressure: If the opponent is hit with any move with a critical hit Xtra Move: If you faint, you can use one last move Towns, Citys, Routes and Landmarks Xenon City Route 1 Radioactive Plant (Not unlocked until post game) Nitro Town Route 2 Calsea Forest Route 3 Calsea City Shimmerstone Cave/Shimmerstone Pass Route 4 Route 5 Golsen City Blotch Cavern Route 6 Blotch Mountain Selvar City Route 7 Route 8 Aieter Island Route 9 Vandus Town Route 10 Calatornus City Tropinta Valley Route 11 Eistes City Route 12 Stonewall Cave Route 13/Abandoned Tower Plusas City Route 14 Holous Village Route 15 Lutuce City Route 16 Victory Road Pokemon Leauge Setaha Town Sehata Cave Outbit Mountain Swamstone Valley Icotone Cavern Gym Leaders #1: Minnie/Type: Rock/Female/Dig Badge #2: Splat/Type: Water/Male/Torrent Badge #3: Sylvia/Type: Steel/Female/Gild Badge #4: Lighten/Type: Light/Male/Bulb Badge #5: Echna/Type: Sound/Female/Ping Badge #6: Cosmo/Type: Cosmic/Male/Planet Badge #7: Flare/Type: Fire/Female/Campfire Badge #8: Graven/Type: Ghost/Male/Grave Badge E4 and Champion E4 Noah/Bug/Male Angela/Grass/Female Lucas/Dark/Male Joey/Special/Male Champion Carter/Mix/Male Trainer Classes |} Team Radioactive As I said in the Story, Team Radioactive wants to pollute the world and make money Members: Grunts Admin Lenkan Admin Johnii Admin Izebal Admin Cattiy Admin OeOe Admin Bob Admin Brup Scientist Alpha Scientist Beta Scientist Gamma Scientist Omicron Scientist Theta Leader Omega Special Trainers! Regional Trainers are Gymleaders, Elite 4s, Champions and PKMN Trainers from other regions. They can be found around the region!